Moonlight
by Helis
Summary: OneShot Monk X Assassin Cross. She waited for him, she longed for him. But would she never be able to hold him?


_Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE TT!_

:+:Moonlight:+:

Helis stood at the higest tower of Al De Baran. Her eyes lingering at the casting shadows by the pale moonlight. She stood on the edge, her metal boots clinked at the solid floor below her feet. She waited... Her brown eyes gazed at the stars above, no doubt it was close to twilight, the brightness of the planet Saturn was startling. It was strangely bright this month. A cold breeze caressed her skin, her hands instinctively went beside both her arms, hoping to cover the exposed skin with her tiny hands. The short sleeves of a Champion cloak was not good for cold nights like these.

It was getting colder, and he was late once again. Maybe.. maybe he would not come.. a small voice said in her mind. But he always did come... he promised. Every year on this night, he promised that he would meet her. Over the highest tower in Al De Baran. He had always loved to send her riddles. It tooked her a year to break the riddle on where to meet with him. Sometimes her friends dint understand, what a special relationship she had with him. She only see's him once a year. But in that short moment of his company, it was enough for her.

Her hands reached up to untie her red hair, letting the soft curls which were usually tied in a high pony tail fall to her waist. He always said he loved her hair, so she always kept it long for him. She sat at the edge, waiting once again. The clock showed 3am. She was tired. She should have been resting more this morning, but with the busy guild schedule and her responsibilities as second in command, it was tough to stay awake being often deprived of sleep for 2 days at a time. A small shot had seem to hit her heart. It throbbed and ached in pain, her friends had told her countless times, that the man was not worth her time. One of them even threatened to find and assassinate him. She was after all an assassin like him.

But Helis heed non of their words. Because she knew, she just knew, when they had first layed eyes on each other, they both knew. That they were destined to be together. No matter the circumstances, they were separated by distance, time, space, and everything in between. Unlike most travelers or assassins, he had a responsibility. He was some what like herself, he was in charge of a guild of his own, often plotting assassination missions and keeping the balance alive. How she missed and longed for him. A small clink caught her attention, her heart beated faster. She dint get a chance to stand, when darkness enveloped her eyes. A deep voice whispered into her ears

"Dont move..."

She smiled silently. He always loved doing this, covering her eyes, as though to surprise her on how much his changed in one year. She was calm, she trusted him with her life.

"God you look more beautiful then I ever remembered.."

Her heart skipped a beat. He always knew how to charm a women. She always did melt when he did something for her. Letters, and posts. Gifts and sentimental things, all sent to her in the most unexpected of times. She had remembered once receiving a poring egg during easter. She had wondered for the whole year on why he had sent her the egg instead of a lunatic's. He always loved riddles. But somehow she could not find the answer to satisfy herself. In the end she confronted him. He mere laughed his head off, saying that during that paticular year, he had not manage to catch a lunatic in time, and decided to send a poring's egg instead.

She felt the pressure on her eyes releasing, his hand snaked down her neck and was comfortably placed on her waist, pulling her to her feet. She turned around to see her lover.

He was as beautiful as she could remember. His dark green hair was tied into a low pony tail, with a few loose strands fluttering in the wind. His emerald eyes glowed in the dark reflecting the light of the moon. She embraced him fully. She missed him so.

"I have missed you so..Axes.." Helis muttered as she planted a full kiss on his lips.

He had kissed her back, no doubt with the passion he always had. But something was not right...She could feel him hesitate upon hearing his name. She looked up at his handsome face, it was strange, he had the same handsome face as she remembered, but something was different, something she could not put her hand on. She backed away, reluctantly and stared at the male assassin with a questioning eye. Her training as a monk had thought her to never jump to conclusions, it was a stare match between the man she though was her lover, and herself.

"Who...are...you..?" Helis asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

He turned away. Helis felt as though someone had drove a dagger through her heart. The man in front of her indeed was not her lover, but somehow, he did not show any signs of being a threat neither.

"I..am not Axes..."

Helis raised her eyebrows, looking at the man. If he was not her lover? then who was the man that strikingly resembled her lover standing in front of her? A doppelganger? An illusion? A fantasy? Had she fallen asleep. Her heart was mixed with emotions, angry, hurt and sad.

"The who are you, kind sir who possesses the face of my beloved...?

"I am so sorry Helis..."

He knew her name. She was partially taken back. Her eyes darted at his form, taking in his slim muscular figure, his long graceful hands, his stance, his height, his everything. It had dawned her , this man was indeed not the man she knew. Maybe it was a joke? Yes, a funny yet amusingly joke or riddle he was playing on her once again? Yes, it must be a joke...

But the look on his eyes told other wise, tears stung her eyes. She blinked them rapidly, hoping for the assassin to not see her crying. She hated crying in front of people. It made her look weak.

"I...am Axial...Axes's twin brother...I dont believe he has ever mentioned me to you before...but he had informed me of who you are..."

"For what reasons that your brother could not keep his promise? A promise that he swore on his life to keep."

Helis was hurt. Could the man that she loved really was like every other man she had met? She had thought that he was special, she had thought that he was the soul mate destined for her. She had never thought on cheating on him, did he cheat on her? Was there another woman? Axial looked away, and Helis flinched. After what seemed to be a long time, the 2 stood in silence, with Helis's tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"My...my brother...he is..dead.."

Helis's eyes opened wide, she stared at him hard on, was he lying? What was this trickery that this man was trying to play her for? She was no fool. But her resolve crashed and burn as she saw the look on his face. The face of a man who was not lying. His expression was pained. No doubt a lost of a twin brother was like loosing half of yourself. 

"Wh-en...when did this happen...?" she asked, her voice shaking as silent sobs was sewn in between her words.

"Almost 10months ago..."

That was impossible, she was still receiving letters from him up till the day before she met Axial. 

"Liar... I have been receiving his letters up till now, his hand writing I have already memorized it in my brain, there is no way anyone could forge a lette-"

Helis stopped, Axial looked away again, could have he? Did he? He was Axes's twin brother...

"Yes... I was the one writing the letters after my brother's demise...I..I could not bear to see you in pain.."

Helis marched forward, this time with anger pulsing through ever muscle in her body, she turned him around, to face her dead on. His emerald eyes fixing on her brown ones.

"Then how do you think i feel now? Why did you masquerade as your brother? Why to continue the falseness? To pretend to love a woman you do not know? Why did you not tell me??" As she spat the words, her knee's got weaker with every second passing by.

"Because..."

"Because of what? Is this some kind of sick fantasy for you? Playing with someone else's feelings for the ones they love? IS IT?" Helis was in a fit of rage now, she could not help raising her voice louder as she spoke. In truth, she could not accept her beloved being killed.

She was about to turn to run, when he caught her in a hug. A tight hug. She did not struggle, she felt too weak to struggle. She had stood there, her eyes blank with no emotions, she suddenly felt empty inside. Axial lowered his head and whispered into her ears. God he sounded exactly like Axes...

"Because..i am in love with the woman whom my brother called lover..."

Helis turned, struggling to break free, but to no avail. He turned her around, to face him, his eyes were filled with sadness, remorse, and something else that she could not tell. Love..? Passion...?

"I fell in love with you, not because I saw your face, but because of the letters. I..I was going to tell you... but I read all the pass letters you wrote, with everything you said...to every detail, i wanted to know you..."

Helis was too confused to speak, it would have been so easy to picture him as Axes himself, all too easy...

"I thought of meeting up with you, i hesitated that was why i was late..., I had to know more about you...and so I searched and scrawled all over Rune Midgard for you, any detail of you... I am nothing like my brother... but...but i assure you.. that i will love you as much and more then he has ever had..."

A sharp slap was followed by his words. Helis broke away from his grasp and had taken 2 steps backwards, her tears had stopped flowing, she looked at Axial with no hate, nor harshness.

"I...I want to know more about Axes.." She said in a small tone. Axial understood and sat on the edge of the building, letting his legs hang from the building. Helis sat beside him promptly.

He knew she needed time, but he also knew that she would get over his brother. After all they had only spent so little time together, and barely saw each other. Axial knew, deep in his heart, that she would become his, it was only in the matter of time... He had more free time and less responsibility that his brother had. Both monk and assassin sat together in silence, Axial tooked in a deep breath.

"We were both born below the starlights 20 years ago..."

The End?


End file.
